


Wybierz mnie!

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Deadpool i Czarny Kot zostali porwani. Kogo wybierze Spiderman?





	

Wade rozejrzał się ciekawsko po magazynie, w którym się znajdował. Budynek był pusty i zakurzony, już dawno nie używany. Kręciło go w nosie od tego całego kurzu, nawet przez maskę. Nie podobało mu się tu. Było zbyt nudno i krew coraz bardziej odpływała mu z ramion, za które był powieszony nad ziemią. Skoro już musiał być porwany, wolałby siedzieć na krześle. Chociaż wtedy bolałby go tyłek od siedzenia. Chyba jednak wolał brak czucia w ramionach.

\- Krępująca sytuacja, co? – zapytał swoją towarzyszkę.

Czarny Kot wisiał w takiej samej pozycji zaraz obok niego. Kobieta spojrzała na niego zirytowana. Próbował ją wciągnąć w rozmowę odkąd tylko odzyskał przytomność po porwaniu. Przez pierwszą godzinę nic to nie dało. Może jej własny brak przytomności miał z tym coś wspólnego. Może.

Później złodziejka celowo go ignorowała, gdy próbował zagadać.

\- Ech jak nudno – jęknął z westchnieniem.

\- Zostaliśmy porwani, czego oczekujesz, fajerwerków? – spytała Kocica.  

\- Najmniej ekscytujące porwanie w historii! – krzyknął i złapał za łańcuch, który go więził. Z nudów zaczął się na nim podciągać, trzeba dbać o bicek.

\- Przestanie pan tak uważać, panie Deadpool, gdy skończy pan z kulą w głowie – odezwała się kolejna osoba.

Za ich plecami znajdowała się osoba odpowiedzialna za ich porwanie. Wysoki mężczyzna, około trzydziestoletni, dobrze ubrany, pewnie po studiach. Wymoczek, ale miał pistolet i jakimś cudem zaskoczył ich oboje.

\- O nie, jestem tak wystraszony – powiedział monotonnym głosem Wade i przestał się podciągać. – Poćwiczy bycie strasznym.

\- Nie mogłeś porwać kogoś innego tylko akurat jego? – spytała ich porywacza Felicia. – Uszy mi zaraz zwiędną.  

\- Wypraszam sobie – oburzył się Deadpool. – Mam bardzo seksowny głos.

\- Chyba dla kogoś po alkoholu.

\- Cisza! – krzyknął porywacz. – Zaczynacie mi działać na nerwy.

\- My? To on cały czas gada! – Kot spojrzała na niego wściekła. Gdyby była bliżej, pewnie rozhuśtałaby się tylko po to, żeby go kopnąć. Nie winiłby jej, zrobiłby to samo z nią. Dla zabawy.

\- Jestem po prostu tak znudzony! – poskarżył się znowu. – Zagrajmy w coś. Może w „To co widzę”? Ja zacznę. To co widzę jest…

\- Cisza! – krzyknął znów porywacz I Felicia.

\- Ranicie me uczucia – stwierdził i zachlipał.

\- Zranię pana nawet bardziej, gdy tylko Spiderman tu dotrze – ostrzegł go wymoczek. – Wtedy zmuszę go, żeby…

Mężczyzna przerwał, gdy Wade ziewnął ostentacyjnie.

\- Nikogo nie obchodzi twój przebiegły plan – powiedział i zaczął się bujać na swoim łańcuchu jak na trapezie.

\- Mnie obchodzi – wtrąciła się Kocica. – Kontynuuj.

Wymoczek wyraźnie ucieszył się z tego, że pozwolono mu kontynuować.

\- Na pewno zastanawiacie się, czemu tu jesteście – zaczął złowrogo.

\- Nie – przerwał mu znów Wade, za co został spiorunowany dwiema parami oczu. O co chodzi z tą nienawiścią?

\- Nie byłoby was tu, gdyby nie Spiderman.

\- Spiderman jest moim ojcem?! – krzyknął zdumiony Wade i odwrócił się w stronę Felicii. – To znaczy, że ty jesteś moją siostrą! Jak to możliwe? Jestem starszy od pajączka! O mój boże. Spidey jest z przyszłości!

\- Nie o to mi chodziło! – oburzył się porywacz i odchrząknął. – Kontynuując… Spiderman wsadził do więzienia mojego ojca. To było dwa lata temu, ojciec chciał tylko ukraść głupi naszyjnik od jubilera i wylądował za to w kiciu! Obiecałem sobie wtedy, że się zemszczę i odbiorę Spidermanowi  najważniejszą dla niego osobę.

\- Uh, widzę lukę w twoim planie – zauważył Wade i skinął na Kota. – No bo co ona tu robi?

\- Wal się – syknęła kobieta.

\- Sama się wal!

\- Wiem że oboje znaczycie wiele dla Spidermana! – przerwał im porywacz i spojrzał na Czarnego Kota. – Widziałem kiedyś jak się całowaliście. A ty! – zwrócił się do Deadpoola. – Przebywa z tobą praktycznie co noc i to już od roku. Jesteście przyjaciółmi. Zobaczymy kogo wybierze, gdy dam mu ultimatum. Tylko jedno z was wyjdzie stąd żywe.

\- Pff, jasne że mnie – powiedział pewny siebie Wade. – No bo wiecie, jestem jego chłopakiem.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.

\- Potwierdzone info.

\- Niechętnie muszę mu przytaknąć – rzuciła oschle Felicia.

\- Huh, tego nie wiedziałem.

\- Nie tylko tego – mruknął pod nosem Wade i po chwili dodał: - Tak więc Spidey oczywiście wybierze mnie, a nie swoją eks!

\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił.

\- Oh, to będzie jeszcze zabawniejsze, niż myślałem! – Porywacz uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i zatarł ręce. – Nie mogę się doczekać aż ujrzę jego ból!

Coś nagle zadudniło na dachu i po chwili do środka, przez mały lufcik wpadł Spiderman, który z gracją wylądował na ziemi, nic nie robiąc sobie z wysokości ani szkła, które wszędzie się rozsypało.

\- Whoa! – krzyknął z podziwem Wade. – Niczym Batman, tylko bez peleryny. Dziesięć na dziesięć, kochanie! Zaklaskałbym, ale mam skrępowane ręce.

\- W porządku, Wade, wyciągnę was stąd – obiecał Spidey i w końcu zwrócił uwagę na porywacza, który skrył się za swoimi ofiarami. – Wypuść ich.

\- Nie! Wypuszczę tylko jedno z nich. Do ciebie należy decyzja, kto przeżyje.

Mężczyzna zacisnął dłoń na broni, którą trzymał, a palec położył na spuście. Spidermana popatrzył najpierw na niego, a potem zaczął spoglądać raz na Deadpoola, raz na Kota. 

\- Trójkę! Trójkę wybierz, panie! – skandował Wade widząc niezdecydowanie swojego chłopaka.

\- Masz dziesięć sekund – ostrzegł wymoczek.

\- Co? Nic nie było o limicie czasowym! – zmartwił się Spiderman.

\- Misje na czas są najgorsze – stwierdził Deadpool. – Ten kto je wymyślił, powinien się smażyć w piekle.

\- Trzeba dodać nieco dramatyzmu – stwierdził porywacz. – Wybieraj, Spiderman. Kto wyjdzie z tego żywy? Twój chłopak? – skierował broń na Wade’a. – Czy była dziewczyna?

\- Tak szczerze, to był tylko burzliwy romans, a nie żaden poważny związek – poprawił go Spidey.

\- Zabiję cię za to – obiecała urażona Kocica.

\- Wybierz mnie! – namawiał go Wade.

\- Nie, mnie! – wtrąciła się Felicia.

\- Ugh, nie znoszę presji – poskarżył się Spidey, kręcąc głową to w lewo to w prawo.

\- Na co jeszcze czekasz?! Już dawno powinieneś wybrać mnie!

\- Pięć sekund.  

\- Pamiętaj co nas łączyło!

\- Pamiętaj co nas łączy!

\- Cztery.

\- Kto robi najlepsze naleśniki w mieście?

\- Komu potrzebna kura domowa, gdy można mieć mnie?

\- Trzy.

\- Zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie – stwierdził Spiderman.

\- Obiecują, że przestanę się do ciebie dobierać w nocy!

\- Porzucę dla ciebie złodziejski fach!

\- Dwie.

\- Jestem za młody, by umierać!

\- Tak naprawdę nie mam dziewięciu żyć, nie przeżyję tego!

\- Jedna…

\- Okej, okej! – krzyknął Spidey i spojrzał na Wade’a. – Przykro mi. Wybieram Kota.

\- Ty zdrajco! – wrzasnął Deadpool, ignorując zwycięskie spojrzenie Felicii. – A ja już kupiłem pierścionek! Myślałem, że coś nas łączy! A więc te wszystkie patrole to były kłamstwo! A te twoje spotkania z Avengers do późna? Pewnie byłeś wtedy z nią!

\- Przepraszam, Wade.

Porywacz opuścił ich oboje na ziemię za pomocą pilota i wypuścił, ale gdy tylko Wade dotknął stopami podłogi, dostał kulą prosto w łeb i z dziurą w głowie padł na podłogę, zalewając ją krwią.

\- Nie! – krzyknął Spiderman. Felicia wykorzystała fakt, że jest wolna i dostała się do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Wybrałeś dobrze – powiedziała i pogładziła go pocieszająco.

\- Jak się teraz czujesz, Spiderman? – zapytał z zadowoleniem porywacz. – Boli, prawda? Może powinien był zastrzelić Kota, skoro wolałeś ją od swojego chłopaka. Widać darzysz ją większą miłością. Ale nic straconego, jeszcze mogę to nadrobić.

Wymoczek podniósł broń do góry i wymierzył w nich.

\- Lepiej mu nic nie mów – wyszeptał do Kocicy Spidey, ale niezbyt dyskretnie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich zdziwiony.

\- Czego ma mi nie mówić?

Porywacz zesztywniał cały, gdy poczuł jak ktoś go szturcha w ramię. Bardzo ostrożnie odwrócił się i ujrzał przed sobą dobrze umięśnioną pierś opiętą w spandeks. Wymoczek pisnął przerażony, a cały i zdrowy Wade mu zawtórował.

\- Ty, ty, ty…

\- Ja, ja, ja… - potwierdził przytakując.

\- Ty nie żyjesz! – wykrzyczał przerażony i zaczął się cofać, ale Deadpool cały czas do niego podchodził.

\- Pro tip, następnym razem zanim zaplanujesz porwanie i zabójstwo, lepiej upewnij się, że twój cel da się zabić. – Wade dotknął się w czoło, gdzie miał już zasklepioną ranę wylotową po kuli.

Nagle rozległ się huk.

\- Ałć – jęknął Deadpool i spojrzał na nową ranę. Kula trafiła go w brzuch. – Ssiesz, nawet nie umiesz trafić w witalne organy. Zaraz ci pokaże, jak się strzela.

Wade wyciągnął własny pistolet i skierował lufę na głowę roztrzęsionego porywacza, po czym nacisnął spust.

Mężczyzna upadł, gdy usłyszał huk a chwilę później chorągiewka z napisem „boom” dotknęła go w czoło. Zemdlał.

\- Chyba się zsikał – zauważył zdegustowany najemnik.

\- Skończyłeś? – spytał go Spiderman. On i Felicia obserwowali całe zajście rozbawieni.

\- Czekaj! – Deadpool przyklęknął przy nieprzytomnym mężczyźnie i wyjął z kieszeni pasa marker, za pomocą którego, chichocząc, zaczął rysować porywaczowi penisy na czole i hitlerowski wąsik pod nosem.

\- Okej, przestań – poprosił go Spidey. Siecią chwycił swojego chłopaka za nogę i zaczął ciągnąć po ziemi do wyjścia, ignorując jego narzekania o przerwanej zabawie. – Jak ci się wisiało z Wadem? – spytał Felicii.

\- Nie wiem jak możesz z nim mieszkać – poskarżyła się i obejrzała na Deadpoola, który zdążył wyciągnąć telefon i grał na nim teraz, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że ziemia obciera mu nogi i pierś.

\- Też sobie czasami zadaję to pytanie – zaśmiał się. Wyszli na zewnątrz i czas było się rozejść. – Podrzucić cię gdzieś?

\- Nie dam sobie radę – zapewniła tuż przed tym, jak Wade skoczył Spidermanowi na plecy, obejmując go jak jakiś miś koala. – Poza tym brak ci miejsca dla dodatkowego pasażera.

Deadpool o dziwo nic nie powiedział tylko przymilał się coraz bardziej do swojego chłopaka, który nawet nie zamierzał go zrzucić.

\- Okej, trzymaj się, Kocie.

\- Ty też, Spidey.

Felicia odeszła w swoją stronę, a Wade i Peter ruszyli w swoją, huśtając się przez miasto.

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie uratujesz – odezwał się Deadpool. – Mój bohater.

\- Pozwoliłem ci umrzeć – zauważył.

\- To tylko draśnięcie!

\- Okej, skoro tak twierdzisz – przytaknął mu z uśmiechem Spidey po czym nieco spoważniał. – Serio kupiłeś pierścionek?

\- Wygrałem w zagadki z dziwnym gościem, który gada do siebie.

\- Czyli wygrałeś go od siebie? – zdziwił się Peter.

\- Zamierzałem wrzucić go do wulkanu, wiesz tak na wszelki wypadek, ale mogę ci go oddać jeśli obiecasz nie dać mu sobą zawładnąć.

\- Czy ty mi się właśnie oświadczyłeś?

\- A nawet jeśli?

\- Umm… tak? – odparł niepewnie.

Wade był cicho przez moment, a potem zaczął się głośno śmiać.

\- Koniecznie zakładam suknię na nasz ślub! – oznajmił podekscytowany.

\- Jasne, Wade- przytaknął i uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem.

\- W sumie ty też byś mógł – paplał dalej. – Ja mam świetne nogi, ty figurę. Wszystkich by zatkało, a ciocia May byłaby taka dumna!

\- Z pewnością.

\- Oh! Może wystąpilibyśmy w _Salonie sukien ślubnych_! Zawsze chciałem tam być. Opłaciłbym aktorów, żeby odgrywali role niezdecydowanych i upierdliwych krewnych. Bez tego nie biorą do odcinka.

Deadpool chciał kontynuować swój słowotok, ale Peter postanowił mu przerwać, zanim uszy zaczną mu krwawić.

\- Wade?

\- Co tam, skarbeńku? – zapytał słodko Wade.

\- Tak – powiedział po prostu i odwrócił lekko głowę w jego stronę.

Tym razem Deadpool zamilkł na dłużej i zanim się znowu odezwał, uśmiechnął się szeroko, co było widoczne nawet przez maskę.

\- Kocham cię, Peter – powiedział i wtulił się jak tylko mógł w jego plecy, a twarz chowając w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

\- Ja ciebie też, Wade – odparł i przyspieszył, by szybciej doprowadzić ich do domu.

Chciał zobaczyć pierścionek.  


End file.
